What Could Have Been: Partial Macrocosm
See the main trope page for a definition and other examples. This is scrapped ideas and concepts for games within the Partial Macrocosm. ''Checkmate *When brainstorming, a list of 20 characters was created for the game. Cut characters include: Link, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bubsy, Earthworm Jim, Crash Bandicoot and Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus. **Some cut characters were added into the sequel, specifically Scorpion and Big Nose. *A stage based upon ''Alex Kidd in Miracle World was going to be in the game. *Mutant Penguins were originally going to be bosses, but were cut in favour of the more popular Lemmings. ''Bar Code *As with the previous game, various Nintendo characters were brainstormed, but were not added to stray away from the ''Super Smash Bros. series. *Roofus from Fur Fighters was almost a playable character. *Before Dr. Plummet was chosen to be a boss, a stage based upon House of Flux was planned. *A Bar Code equivalent of SSB's Final Smash was originally planned. ''Remnant *Four characters were scrapped: Soos from ''Gravity Falls, Eva Zimmer from Zimmer Twins, Katniss Everdeen from Hunger Games and Duck Dodgers from Looney Tunes. *Pit was originally going to appear in his 8-Bit form, using a different moveset revolving around the Centurions. ''Zodiac Ace *Before the game's name was finalized, it was initially called "Et Latet Proelium" and "Fighty Umbré". **After the "Zodiac" brand was decided upon, subtitle ideas included "Rush", "Scrap" and "Joust". *It was originally to feature a Smash Run-based mode, called Zodiac Rush. *Sorastitch and OrangeYoda12 were initially going to be a single character- Alex. Zodiac Champions *''Bleach characters Uryu Ishida, Yoruichi Shihōin and Ichigo Kurosaki were originally going to be playable. *All stages were going to reappear from the prequel. *Assists were initially going to be spawned from Super Mario ? Blocks. *Longchu was originally going to be playable instead of an assist. ''Zodiac Guardians *Tanooki Mario was originally going to be playable. *Akihiko from ''Persona 3 was originally going to be playable. *As a joke, a cup of noodles was originally going to be an item that would stick to an opponents head and slow them down slightly. *Asuna was originally going to be a playable character. ''Zodiac Warriors *Birdo and Lucas were originally going to be promoted from assist to playable character. *Inkling was going to be a playable character. *The game's currency was originally going to be PlumBobs from the ''MySims and The Sims series. *Pom was originally going to be paired with Shibe for all attacks. *Oliver, Esther and Swaine were going to be the Ni no Kuni representatives before Familiars were chosen instead. *King Tom's palace was going to be a stage. *Orihime Inoue was originally going to be an assist, healing the user completely. *Unten was originally going to make an appearance as an assist. ''Zodiac Rush *The game was originally to be a dungeon crawler with a speed element. *Various ''Mario Kart stages were originally going to appear. Some do appear in name-only, though. *Onigiri was originally a playable character. *This was originally going to be the first game to use the announcer character feature. *Gray Haddock was originally going to be an announcer. *Mystery Inc. was originally going to be an announcer group, similar to the Achievement Hunters. *Ken Shaw was originally going to be apart of a "Santa Claus Parade" series, instead of the general "Canada" one. *Ao Oni was originally going to be an assist, chasing after opponents recklessly until he captured and spun them out. Category:What Could Have Been